


Weasley Wake UP

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Molly orders the twins to wake up the hard to wake up Charlie.





	Weasley Wake UP

“Fred, George, go wake up Charlie,” Molly told the twins.   
Fred and George began complaining at once. “But he’s impossible to wake up!”  
“Just do it. It’s almost time for lunch! There’s no point in him coming home for Christmas break if he’s not going to spend time with us,” Molly told them. The twins sulked all the way to the bedroom that Charlie shared with Bill. Bill was helping Arthur out with stuff in his tool shed, which the twins thought was only so he wouldn’t be stuck with the dreaded task of waking Charlie up.   
“Do you think our fireworks would wake him up,” Fred asked George who grinned.  
“It’s worth a shot!” They grabbed a few things from their shop and went into Charlie’s room. Charlie was fast asleep and snoring.   
“Thank goodness for silencing charms or else Bill would most likely share a room with Percy,” George snickered.   
“Yeah. But I don’t think Percy would like that too much. Bill wouldn’t like it too much either because Percy is annoying. I’d rather put up with the snoring.”  
“Too true!”   
They started out by yelling his name and many obscene things about Charlie and his love for dragons. After that, they set off the fireworks which led to Bill bursting in yelling at them.   
“MY ROOM IS A MESS THANKS TO YOU TWO!”   
“Well, do you have any ideas about how to wake up your brother,” Fred asked irritated.   
“And the mess can be gone with a flick of your wand so keep your panties in a wad,” George laughed.   
Bill turned red. “I do not wear panties. And mom told you to wake him up so good luck,” Bill told them, leaning against the door frame. He knew that this was going to be entertaining.   
“You’re going to just stand there and not offer help,” Fred asked.   
“Like I told you before, mom told you to wake him up. I’m just waiting to see how you do it,” Bill asked grinning.  
The twins scowled and mentally agreed that they would have to seek revenge on their helpless brother later. They got near his ear and yelled things and still Charlie snored. Bill was almost rolling on the floor laughing.   
“I’ve got it,” George exclaimed looking at an almost defeated Fred.   
“What,” Fred asked. George whispered his idea to his brother who grinned. “Perfect.”  
George transfigured the lamp on the table beside Charlie’s bed into a miniature dragon with the ability to breathe fire. Charlie awoke startled feeling his hair on fire. The dragon breathed fire again setting Charlie’s sheets on fire. Charlie jumped up, too busy trying to get away from the dancing flames to get his wand. Fred, George, and Bill laughed.  
“You three could be helpful,” Charlie yelled, screaming.   
Molly showed up after hearing Charlie’s yelling. “I ASKED YOU TO WAKE YOUR BROTHER UP! NOT SET HIM ON FIRE!”  
“Oh mom, if we were going to set anyone on fire, it would be Percy!”   
“CAN YOU ALL STOP TALKING AND PUT THIS FIRE OUT!”


End file.
